Information handling systems (generally referred to herein as “computers”) exist in many forms, from pocket-sized devices, cellular phones, and the like, to personal computers, servers, rack-mounted systems and mainframes. The manufacture and assembly of computers generally involves the mounting of computer hardware, computer devices, modular components and the like (generally referred to herein as “computer assemblies”), into the computer. Personal computers, servers, and the like, generally include one or more computer assemblies, such as computer drives for storing or accessing information. Such computer drives will often include so-called data storage drives which are added for the primary purpose of storing electronic information in the computer.
The installation of computer assemblies, in particular the data storage drives referred to above, can be a time consuming and tedious task and may require first adding various carrier assemblies, bracket assemblies, and the like, to the drive in order to mount the drive into the computer. Attaching such carrier or bracket assemblies to a drive will typically require additional fastening hardware. For example, the drive has threaded holes for which a carrier assembly or bracket assembly may be attached with screws or other fastening hardware. The combined drive and carrier assembly can then be mounted to a computer chassis. The need to add such carrier assembly to the drive prior to being able to install the drive into the computer chassis requires added time and parts to manufacture the computer.
Therefore, it may be desirable to provide a device or method for reducing the time and possibly reducing the number of computer parts required for installation of a computer assembly, such as a data storage drive, into a computer.